Vehicle roof racks typically include rigid structural frames or rails. The frames are generally secured to the vehicle so they do not move or shift. The frames typically include one or more cross bars that extend from one side of the vehicle to the other. The objects to be carried are typically fastened to the cross bars. The cross bars are generally constructed of circular or rectangular tubes. Such tubes are readily available and may be purchased or fabricated fairly inexpensively. In addition, it is fairly easy to fabricate connecting brackets to attach additional support frames to these rectangular or circular cross bars. Although cross bars with circular or rectangular cross-sections have many advantages, they have less than desirable aerodynamic characteristics. When a vehicle with a known roof rack is in motion, high velocity air flows over the cross bars, and the air stream can become turbulent and the flow separates from the surface of a cross bar, increasing drag.